Sexo é o castigo
by Wingradle
Summary: Misha é traído e se vinga de um jeito muito violento. Slash - Dastiel


**Conteúdo:** _sexo (entre dois homens), violência e palavrõe_s.

**Shipper:** _Dastiel_

_One Shot_

_Não betada_

Jensen estava algemado aquela cama há duas horas. Ele já estava acostumado a estar naquela situação, mas dessa vez era diferente. Jensen sabia que quando Misha entrasse por aquela porta veria um moreno raivoso, bravo e vingativo.

Misha entrou no cômodo, o ódio em seus olhos estava visível.

- Aonde você foi? – o loiro perguntou com medo na voz

- Não é da sua conta! – o moreno respondeu ríspido, sentando no abdômen de Jensen – Espero que esteja aproveitando esta sua posição, você ainda vai ficar aí por muito tempo.

- Amor, por favor... – suplicou o loiro com os olhos marejados.

- Não me chame de amor, Ackles. Nunca mais ouse me chamar assim.

Jensen iria dizer alguma coisa, mas foi impedido pela boca de Misha. O beijo do moreno era violento, ele se esfregava sobre o corpo abaixo de si, logo pôde sentir a excitação de Jensen entre suas pernas.

Agora Misha segurava com força o quadril do namorado, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido – Você vai me pagar, Jensen Ross Ackles. Vai aprender que ninguém trai Misha Collins, NINGUÉM! – dito isso, Misha cravou suas unhas na pele do quadril do loiro.

- Misha, vamos conversar. Sei que você quer vingança...

- Cala essa boca, Ackles! – então o moreno deu um soco no loiro, foi tão forte que o rosto do interprete de Dean estava vermelho e sua boca sangrando.

Jensen apenas recebeu o soco em silêncio. Ele sabia que merecia ser castigado, sabia que era errado trair o homem que amava com um colega de trabalho na própria cama deles.

O rosto ainda estava virado devido ao soco, lágrimas começaram a percorrer sua face. Então sentiu a boca úmida e quente de Misha beijando seu peito nu. Adorava a boca daquele homem em sua pele, mas naquele momento isso podia significar perigo. Segundos depois, sua boxer, a única peça que ainda usava, fora arrancada e sua ereção totalmente engolida pelo moreno.

Misha o sugava numa lentidão absurda, Jensen levantou instintivamente seu quadril para melhor contado, logo em seguida sendo impedido pelo moreno.

Misha chupou algumas vezes, parando de repente e subindo até Jensen.

- Olha pra mim, desgraçado! – o budista ordenou

Jensen o obedeceu. Olhava fixamente para aquele azul cheio de raiva. O loiro tremia, tinha medo. Nunca havia visto Collins daquele jeito.

- Por que fez isso comigo? – o moreno agora masturbava Jensen – Eu sempre fui fiel, compreensivo e paciente – Misha segurava o choro – Por que! – gritou, agora masturbava o loiro com mais força.

Jensen quase explodiu por tantas sensações que passavam em seu corpo, se odiava por ter feito o que fez, seu coração estava partido diante do ódio do moreno, sentia prazer pela mãe habilidosa do namorado, ou, talvez, ex-namorado, em seu membro, sentia a dor da vingança de Misha Collins.

- Eu... Não queria, mas... Você estava tão distante – o texano estava tão excitado devido a masturbação e ao mesmo tempo tão triste. – Estava me trocando por seus amigos, nós não passávamos mais tanto tempo juntos. Me senti rejeitado e solitário...

- E por que não veio me falar isso? – mais um soco em Jensen – Me trair com aquela girafa de quase dois metros não iria resolver o problema.

- Eu sei, mas aconteceu...

- Fica quieto! Sua voz me irrita!

Misha levantou-se da cama, tirou toda sua roupa, foi até uma gaveta próxima, pegou uma camisinha e a vestiu. Voltou para a cama, abriu as pernas do loiro, se posicionado entre elas. Jensen entrou em desespero, sabia o que o moreno pretendia.

- Misha! Não, por favor.

Tarde demais. O budista penetrou Jensen de uma só vez e com grande violência. O loiro deu um grito ensurdecedor. O moreno ia com toda violência, enquanto Jensen suplicava para que parasse.

- Misha... por fa...vor, PARE! Você está me machucando!

- É para machucar, Jensen! Para você saber o quanto doeu quando eu te vi nessa maldita cama com outro. – depois de um tempo ele continuou – O Jay te come melhor do que eu? Ele te fode tão gostoso quanto eu fodo, hein?

Jensen não respondeu, apenas chorava e Misha o fodia mais rápido que podia. Ackles tentava se defender com as pernas, mas era quase impossível. Collins o segurava firmemente, marcando a pele branca do loiro.

Jensen começou a sangrar, manchando o lençol branco. Misha não se importou e continuou a invadi-lo até gozar.

O moreno despencou sobre o loiro. Quando normalizou sua respiração, saiu de dentro dele e se livrou do preservativo.

Misha soltou Jensen da cabeceira da cama, mas logo o prender novamente, dessa vez com suas mãos nas costas.

- De joelhos, no chão. – o moreno mandou, levantando da cama

- Você acabou de me estuprar. Já não é o bastante?

- De joelhos, agora! – Collins apontava o local

O loiro achou melhor obedecer. Misha foi até ele, esfregando sua ereção novamente desperta no rosto do outro.

- Me chupa!

E o loiro o fez. Chupou, lambeu, mordiscou e sugou. Misha ditava o ritmo com a mão entre os fios de cabelos loiros. Também levava seu quadril de encontro à boca de Jensen.

Mas algumas estocadas e o moreno gozou. Vendo que o loiro engolia todo o seu prazer, ele disse:

- Chupa tudinho, aproveita... pois essa é a última vez que você sente o meu gosto.

O loiro levantou o olhar triste

- E nem adianta me olhar com essa cara de cachorro sem dono – o moreno aproximou seu rosto ao rosto do outro – Você tinha seu dono, mas fez a burrada de perdê-lo. Agora desaparece do meu quarto e da minha vida.

Misha soltou os pulsos de Jensen e saiu do quarto, deixando-o sozinho.

**N/A:** Como o Misha foi violento. o.o Também, pegar o namorado com outro na própria cama não deve ser nada fácil. E o Jensen não tinha nada que ter traído o Misha (u.u'  
>OBS: Não gostei do título, mas foi o máximo que consegui pensar. :  
>Enfim, vou deixar a função de opinar sobre a fic pra vocês, ou seja, deixem reviews, amores. Eu agradeço. (:<p> 


End file.
